Family Tree
by little miss writer girl
Summary: Cosmo and Flash, along with their three siblings are the children of Logur and Felesse Appleton. This story starts with Felesse, who has moves to America to start her career as a dress designer. What awaits her at her new home? Old past? Friends? Marriage? Children? Loss? This is the beginning to a very new and special adventure, with Felesse digging up her own past along the way.


Okay, so I'm a little new to Virtual Families, I have the second one and my first family was so full of life I just had to start writing about their life! I miss them to bits really and I hope they rest in peace. So just to be straightforward in this, Felesse was the first person I had on the game. Her profile looked great and hey she disliked talking like me, so I liked her more. So I wouldn't mind your comments. So just enjoy the story because it is all accurate. It's like a true story!

* * *

_Dear Felesse,_

_Deary you may not recall ever meeting me. But you did._

_As a baby._

_Your mother, my daughter so to speak was never very close to me, or to the family she loved._

_Reasons I hope we will keep in the past. No one ever likes to dwell on the past too much. Puts the mind into a sort of sickness._

_Back to the issue at hand. Your mother died when you were too young to understand._

_Let her rest in Peace, the poor girl._

_So as my time here on earth comes to an end._

_I would love to give you this wonderful house, the house I grew up in and my mother and her mother before that._

_This is the only possession I have left and I want to give it to you._

_The granddaughter I have never got to know._

_And I regret that I never got to know you._

_Or for outcasting my only daughter._

_From your grandmother, Yara._

_P.S- The house may need a bit of decoration and reconstruction._

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Felesse's tired eyes stared out of the misty glass window of the yellow taxi. Felesse wrapped her slims arms in her red wine coloured shawl, shivering as the cold air entered the cab. She watched the row of brick houses past and the smudged, tall trees that followed. It was like looking at an oil painted picture. She stared at the flatness of the image before her. She was not into art. The type of design she was into was fashion. That is why she trained very hard in all her courses over the years. And even had to do a little bit of art along the way, just so she had everything flawless in her career. She had finally done it. She is now a starting dress designer and she is proud.

The taxi driver coughed loudly and Felesse pushed her frizzly, blonde hair away from her eyes and looked down at the letter in her hands. The paper was old, almost turning yellow. It was addressed to herself from her grandmother. She had never remembered any time she was with her grandmother, or anyone else from her family. It was just her and her mother. She never asked about her father and her mother ignored her if she went too deep into the mystery. But she didn't really care, she loved being with her mother. Just them. Playing board games together or watching soppy romantic films on their small TV.

Felesse took out her passport which she keeps in a small pocket in the back of her dress. Behind her passport, there's a small picture she has hidden there. She flips it out of the passport and stares at it, thinking of the good old days. It was a picture of her and her mother. Both back to back. Her mother had the same colour hair as Felesse's, only more curly than frizzy. Her mother looked young enough to be her older sister and they used that to their advantage at times. The image was taken by a stranger who offered to take their picture. They were standing in front of the door of their caravan. It was Felesse's first holiday. It was in Devon, in a caravan for a whole week, but that didn't matter. Because they both had a wonderful time together.

They were a happy two people family. That was in till Felesse hit the age of twelve, when her mother died. Felesse looked away from the happy image, blinking the tears that were trying to escape her crystal, sky-blue eyes. She couldn't think about her mother's death now. Not when she was in the middle of Louisiana, with no clue where she was going. Supposedly they're close, well if they mean close as in the middle of no where on the our skirts of Louisiana than yes!

This is such a big change for Felesse because she and her mother lives in the UK. But up until her mother's death she has been jumping about in different orphanages since she was eighteen. After she became eighteen she would stay over at some people's homes, she hardly had any friends so at times she would be sleeping outside in the cold. Felesse wasn't very much of a talker, her voice was always so quiet when she talked. At times she tried to speak up a bit, but just at the last second her voice was go low and muffled. She never had many friends at any age when she was younger, she kept her distance away from everyone. Staying in a corner drawing rough sketches of an object or an idea of a dress. She was always so creative, when it came to dress designs.

The taxi coughed and spluttered in a loud and angry matter, smokes clenched the air tightly, making it harder for Felesse to breathe. The driver snorted in a very unhygienic way, coughing loudly in a handkerchief.

"Twelve dollars sweety." And managed a smile at Felesse.

Felesse dug right down into her pockets to find some change. Once she gave him the money he went back the way he came. Luckily she was able to breathe easier once the cab was gone. She began to stare at the building in front of her. Calling it a house was taking it lightly, it was big enough to be a mansion. Though not as big as people imagine mansions. The width and length of the building made it look as big as people think. It looked old, like the grandmother said. It had up to two or three floors from looking at it, not counting the attic and the possible basement. The outside of the house was made of old, oak wood, possibly the same oak from the oak trees what were scattered across the land. The window's looked grubby from grime and mould and the copper numbers on the door were falling off. At first it looked like it was door number thirty-nine, but then there a crease before the three. So the real door number was three hundred and thirty-three. The tiles on the roof didn't look all that stable.

Felesse whipped out the key that was tied around her neck. Taking it off she walked before the door. The stone pavement below her feet made it seem more cold and eerie then it was suppose to be. The brown, crusted, forgotten leaves piled up around her. Every time she stepped on one, it would crunch and she would flinched silently. Looking around her, as if she was doing something wrong and watching out for anyone who may see her. To be completely honest with herself, she was a little disturbed by living in a house where her grandmother lived and died in. It was also the place of her mother's childhood. Lost memories and forgotten arguments. She was lucky enough to live in this house. The solicitor couldn't find any sort of relative in America, and was able to trace the grandmother's daughter in the UK, finally finding Felesse. If she didn't have this house, she would be on the streets like last time. She got to the door without tears in her eyes. Her hand floated up towards the door lock and looked behind her. There was nothing else here, no other houses or people. The whole place was in the middle of nowhere and nothing stirred, except from the howling wind. She forced the key in quickly, a loud click was heard before she opened the door.

The grandmother was a little off when saying that the house would need a few building work done to it. The whole house was in a terrible state! Nearly every room needs work done to it, one of the rooms doesn't even have a floor! The only accessible rooms were the kitchen, a bathroom, three rooms and one work room! What was worse was that the electric won't be connected until tomorrow! Same with the gas and water. Felesse was lucky she wasn't hungry, thirsty or in need of a shower.

_I swear this place must of been abandoned long before I was even born! This place is a mess and how old is that letter anyway!? _

Felesse huffed, annoyed. Her luggage wasn't going to arrive in till tomorrow. Luckily Felesse had a small rucksack with her, with all the necessary things she needed. She opened up the bag and took out her sketchbook and drawing equipment. She smiled at her prized possessions. Her mother got her that sketchbook and she's been drawing in it ever since. But there's been less pages. She was filing it up, she would have to get a new sketchbook soon. There was a work room, on the first floor. In the back of the house. Felesse slowly walked there. With each step she took the floorboards will creak, making her become tense and spooked. She didn't like these floorboards. The pavement outside looked more secure.

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeaaak!_

Felesse whimpered slightly. She was able to get from one side of the house to the other without screaming the house down. The workroom was built lover into the ground, only slightly lower, there were two steps. She counted them as she went.

_One..._

Her foot lightly touched the stairs, scared that they may cave in. She slowly put her full weight onto the step. And then the other foot.

_Two..._

This time she did a little bounce off into the workroom. She sighed, embarrassed by how stupid she was. There was two benches connected together in the middle of the room. Then along the walls were shelves, probably for tools and small equipment like pins or silk. There was little shelves underneath the benches, stacking old velvet and rugs. She then gasps at the site of an object on the bench. A sewing machine! Yes she had her own, but having one here was going to give more of an advantage. It was slightly dusty but she loved it any ways. She smiles softly at it and sits down at the bench and opens her sketchbook to draw in the dim, poor light of her little torch connected to a buckle on her bag. She began sketches little ideas for decoration for a dress and accessories.

All of a sudden, Felesse hears a low moan coming from under the bench, it becomes louder and sound likes on edge. A cat jumps out, screeching. Felesse screams. It was high pitched and cut short as the cat jumps over her and onto the bench. Just from looking at it, it was obviously a stray. Its fur was matted and was as dirty as a dust bunny. Its tail was a little crooked and the wild look in its beady yellow eyes made anyone turn away in fear. It stared at Felesse until it settled down on the table. Felesse's heart was beating a thousand times a second. The heart throbbing was in her ears, giving her a headache. She was a little shaken, but calmed herself down by trying to keep her arms warm, while looking down at her designs.

Her pen dropped out of her hand as she started to a little limp. Her eyes fluttered like butterfly wings and were unable to stay open. Without knowing so, her head laid onto her hands, as a sort of pillow. She moved slightly to get into a better position, where one of her legs was on the seat. She moaned slightly, as sleep continued to lullaby her to a warm and restful sleep.

* * *

Chapter One is finished. Tell me guys if theres any problems with the text or spelling or grammar. Comment if you like to see more and I am open to all kind of comments. So I hope you enjoy and I hope I see you in the next chapter?


End file.
